Edward leaves Bella pregnant
by Melanietkd
Summary: Edward leaves Bella pregnant, and returns 12 years after renesmees birth to check up on her, and meets his daughter. regular pairing, cullens vampires, Bella human. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Edward had left me 7 months ago. Every reminder of him pained me. I thought what we had was true love. I guess a fantasy has to end sometime. One week before my birthday party Edward and I had finally made love. I thought everything was finally falling into place. But i thought too soon. 2 weeks after the party, I was holding a pregnancy test in my hand, with it stating positive. I was so shocked that I sat there in the bathroom for 1 hour just staring at the pregnancy test. I had scheduled an appointment with a doctor to make sure i was pregnant. By my luck, I was. Edward had told me that vampires couldn't reproduce, that's why we didn't use protection. I had finished school a month early. I was finally away from the glares and gossip around me. I had been going to school in the day, and working at night. I had now saved up 50000 dollars for the baby. That wasn't enough. My stomach had grown a lot, and I hadn't spoken to my parents ever since I broke the news to them. It was just me and my baby.


	2. Chapter 1

I will never forget Charlie's reaction, nor my mothers when I broke the news to them.

_**Flashback**_

We were sitting at the dinner table, eating the lasagna I had prepared, when I slowly worked up my courage to tell Charlie/

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something. But before i do just know that it was never my intention for this to happen. And I love you."

"what's wrong Bells?"

"Well... I um... Im pregnant."  
"WHAT!? YOUR WHAT!?"

Tears began to run down my eyes.

"Dad, just calm down."  
"CALM DOWN?! BELLA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? IF I EVER SEE THAT BOY I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Dad, it wasn't his fault."  
"BELLA WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING FROM YOUR MOTHER AND I?! THIS IS A BIG MISTAKE!"

"So, your saying that i was a big mistake?"

'YES! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE BY TOMORROW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE WHEN I GET HOME FROM WORK. UNDERSTOOD?"

"yes." I cried my way up the stairs and i started packing my things. I figured i would call my mother. I dialed her number,

"hello?'

"Hi mom its Bella"

"Bella sweetheart im so glad you called. I haven't heard from you for a long time."

"Listen mom there is something i need to tell you."

"What is it?"

And i copied the same words I told my dad.

"But before I tell you I just want you to know that it was never my intention for this to happen. And I love you."

"Bella what happened?

"mom, im pregnant."

"WHAT!?"

"mom Im s-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, I AM DONE TALKING TO YOU. DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BACK!"

Great. My parents just disowned me. It just left me alone with my baby, my truck, a bag full of my clothes, and my college fund which had become my baby fund. I started driving to the Cullen house. I went all around the house to check if any doors were unlocked, and once again by my luck they were all locked. I broke the window of one of the doors, just enough for my hand to reach the lock, and unlock it. I stepped inside, and went directly to Edwards room. I had stayed here for about 7 months now. Realization had hit me that I wouldn't be able to pay for the bills, so I had been living in my truck on the streets for 1 month. I figured I would check into a hotel once the baby was born.

_**End flashback**_


	3. Chapter 2

I had given birth to the most beautiful little girl. It was the most painful birth anyone could ever go through. That is probably because she had Edwards strong genes She had big brown eyes like mine, bronze colored hair like Edwards, and dimples which broke my heart every time she smiled, because it reminded so much of her father. Her name was Renesmee Carlie Swan. I had managed to get a job as a cashier in Wal-mart. Not the highest pay, but enough to buy my daughter the necessities and a proper education. Along with a small home with a kitchen a bathroom and a little space just enough to fit both our beds. Work was hard. I had to leave Renesmee at a daycare centre with a bunch of people I didn't know. I felt bad for my daughter. Why should she have to go through living in poverty and without a father? I asked myself every day. She was now 2 years old, and could speak. She went to a nearby public school, but thanks to her fathers intelligence, she was keeping up very well. Taking care of a child was hard. She always needed me there, but i knew that no matter what happens I'll always be there for my little girl. Until the last beat of my heart.

"Momma?"  
"Yes sweetheart?" I said while preparing dinner.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked. Renesmee asked that every day.

"You are too young, to know." answered as always.

"But I wanna know" She started crying.

I carried her and hugged her as tightly as I could and mumbled too low for her to hear, "So do I. so do I..."

I would never forgive him for putting Renesmee through this. He was such a b***h! If he ever came back I wouldn't even look at him. I am disgusted by him. Our life went on and we continued to live in poverty, and renesmee kept asking about her father.


	4. Chapter 3

The years had gone by and Renesmee was 12 now. She was such a beautiful girl. And day after day, year after year, she continued to ask about her father.

"Mom, where's dad?" she questioned.

I thought she would be old enough to know. "Renesmee. Your father left me a very long time ago. But it is not because of you. He left before he even knew you existed."  
And tears started rolling down her face.

"Oh honey, don't cry" and I cursed Edward under my breath, too low for Renesmee to hear, for making my beautiful daughter cry.

"I have a question."

"You can ask me anything honey."

"Why didn't you just get rid of me. You had everything going for you. A college scholarship, and an acception to the university you wanted to go to."

Anger rushed through me. How could she ever say or think that? "Renesmee, don't you ever question why I did this. How could I get rid of you. A beautiful innocent child. Your my little baby. You are my life. I love you so much, you can't imagine."  
"I'm sorry mom"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For ruining your life."

"Renesmee Carlie Swan! Don't you ever say that ever again! You did not ruin my life! If anything you made it better. You brought some happiness into me. Don't ever say that again okay?"

"okay. I love you mom."

"Oh, I love you too renesmee. More that anything."

"Now that you know about your father, can we please just try to forget about him? Let's just live our lives, pretending like he never existed. Okay?"

"Okay mom." and I pulled her into a tight hug and we both started sobbing.


	5. Chapter 4

A few days later I took Renesmee to the park for her to meet up with her friends. I parked in the parking lot, when a navy blue Volvo crossed the road. I knew it wasn't him. And i was glad it wasn't,

We got out of the car and I heard a man's voice.

"Bella?" A smooth velvet voice called. I turned to face Edward. I stood shocked for two minutes, until Renesmee shook me out of it.

"um, hi" She said.

"Hello, what's your name young lady?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee."

"That is quite a unique name." She smiled politely.

"Renesmee why don't you go to your friends, I'll be right there." I told her.

"Okay." She turned to Edward, "uh, bye"

"Bye" he replied.

Edward started to come closer to me.

"Stay away from me. You are nothing but trouble, you disgusting son of a bi-"

"Bella, i understand that you are angry, and I don't blame you, but can we at least talk?"

"I have nothing to say." "Goodbye" Right when I started to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. Who is that girl by the way? Why is she with you?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." "Why are you here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I just wanted to check on you. I wasn't planning on speaking to you though. I followed your scent."

"You followed my scent. Oh okay. Well that's fine. It wasn't enough that you broke my heart once, and now you're breaking it again. Just leave before you make things any worse."

"Bella who's daughter is that? Why did she keep thinking mom?"

I had forgotten that he could read minds. "Why!?" " BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULDN'T REPRODUCE!"

"Bella, what are you talking about? I can't reproduce."

"ACTUALLY YOU CAN! THAT GIRL IS MY DAUGHTER! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!"

"WHAT!? BELLA THAT'S CRAZY!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S CRAZY!? CRAZY IS YOU LEAVING ME PREGNANT AND MY PARENTS DISOWNING ME! CRAZY IS MY DAUGHTER HAVING TO LIVE IN POVERTY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Bella I'm so sorry. If I had known that I would have stayed with you."

"OH YA. FORCING YOURSELF TO STAY WITH ME FOR THE SAKE OF MT DAUGHTER IS MUCH BETTER! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU! YOU HAVE MADE MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE MISERABLE! SHE MAY NOT SAY IT BUT SHE FEELS IT!

"Look Bella I'm sorry." and he tried to hug me. I shoved him off roughly, and he let me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME OR GET NEAR MY DAUGHTER!"

"She's my daughter too you know!"

"WELL SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT! AND WE ARE GOING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!"

"Bella. Just let me take her with me, if you dont want me to be with you, ill try to accept that. Esme and Carlisle will be more than happy to take care of her, she'll have aunts and uncles, and she won't be poor."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT IS KEEPING ME SANE?! YOUR NOT GONNA TOUCH HER!"

"Bella c'mon. Just think about it."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO THINK ABOUT." Renesmee had reached us.

"Mom are you okay? I could hear you from all the way at the other side of the park. Excuse me but can you stop bothering my mother? Leave her alone" She said while hugging me.

"Don't you dare tell her!" I whispered under my breath, too low for Renesmee to hear.

"Renesmee?" Edward said calmly.

"What?" She replied.  
"Do you know who I am?"

"A mean man that is bothering my mother."

"EDWARD DON'T!"

"Renesmee I am your biological father." She gasped. She was shocked. With that I jumped on him and tried to punch him, but he stopped me.

"Bella love don't, you'll hurt yourself."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I started crying, it made it hard to breathe. It made me realize how much I missed him, and that maybe I did want him back.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said.

"Yes, honey" Edward replied.

"Is it really?"

"yes"

"Mom is it really dad?"

"Yes. But remember I said we were going to forget about him?"

Renesmee started crying.

"Why don't you go wait in the car I'll be right there."

"But..."

"Renesmee, listen to me. Go now. I'll be right there.

"Okay"

"Bella why would you tell her that?"

"Edward she cried every day, asking me where her father is."

"So you told her to forget about me?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"BELLA! Y would you tell her about me in the first place!?"  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT BROKE ME NOT TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE?! TO BE REMINDED OF YOU EVERY DAY!?"

"HOW DO YOU TELL A CHILD THAT HER FATHER LEFT HER MOTHER PREGNANT AND NEVER CALLED!?" He yelled back.

I stood there staring at him shocked.

"Exactly. You don't!" He said.

"O well let me ask you something. Why now? Why not before? Why am I so improtant to you all of a sudden?

"Bella, you were always important to me."  
"Oh please!"

"Bella! The only reason I left is because I thought I was protecting you! I wanted you to have a normal human life, but i guess I failed at letting you have that. I'm sorry."

"Yes you did. And you should be."

"Please forgive me."

"Edward, how do you have sex with someone and let them in on the biggest secret, and then hope that they'll forget about it?"

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

**-I don't know if Edward should leave Bella and Renesmee alone, and if Bella should just continue without him(of course Edward would eventually leave Bella alone, because he always gives her what she wants.) Or if Edward and the Cullens should return and Edward should change Bella into a vampire. Please review!**


End file.
